


Eternity

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, they miss each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: A second apart always felt like forever to Dakota. The seconds become minutes. Minutes turn into hours. And god, those hours that turned into days felt like an eternity.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Eternity

A second apart always felt like forever to Dakota. The seconds become minutes. Minutes turn into hours. And god, those hours that turned into days felt like an eternity. 

It wasn’t often that Dakota and Cavendish we’re separated for more than a day. But this was a rare exception. Cavendish’s had gone to see his mothers. A weekend trip turning into the whole week when his shuttle out of London was delayed due to a snow storm. 

What good was living in the future when weather delays still caused so many inconveniences. They could cure the common cold but not how to outwit Mother Nature. They could have transport that can cross oceans take twice as fast as they could in the 21st century but yet papercuts were still a menace to society. (Plus papercuts from synthetic paper were about ten times more painful than one from all natural paper)

Dakota’s phone chimed and he rushed to pull it out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process. He had a text from Cavendish. 

**Balthy <3:**

_Flights on time. Snow stopped a while ago. I’ll see you in a few hours, my love._

Dakota wiggled as he walked to the kitchen, his whole body alight with knowing that he’d get to see his boyfriend soon. 

He typed out a response. _Can’t wait until you get home… ;)_

His smile growing wider as he hit send and returning to his task of preparing himself a snack. He hummed to himself as he went about his work. His phone dinged. 

**Balthy <3:**

_Same, these last few nights without you have resulted in the worst sleep I’ve ever had._

Dakota chuckled and replied. _Glad to know I’m wanted, if only to be your own personal dream catcher._

The response was quick. 

**Balthy <3:**

_My, Dakota, that was almost romantic._

Vinnie typed back. _Almost? You wound me, Balthy._

**Balthy <3:**

_Your loud snores ruin the moment, my love._

Vinnie pouted as he took his food out of the microwave, shuffling back to the living room and plopping down on the sofa. Carefully balancing the plate on his leg, because tables were useless when one had as thick of thighs as he did, so he could turn the television on. 

His phone chimed again. He moved his plate closer to the center and looked at the message. 

**Balthy <3**

_Your snores and you in my arms give me a wonderful night of rest. Your head on my chest makes my heart soar. There’s nothing more I want than you in my bed._

Vinnie grinned like the love struck fool he was. _That was effervescent. Makes me almost forgive you for leaving me alone for so long. Almost._

Vinnie set his phone down and relaxed against the worn out fabric of their loveseat. The whole apartment seemed bigger without Cavendish. The space empty. Their bed colder. The atmosphere less lively. He missed cuddling with him. Missed the way Cav would wrap his arms around his stomach and rest his head on Vinnie’s shoulder. Missed the way Cav held him close in bed, their bodies fitting perfectly together, as if they were made for eachother. And maybe they were. 

His phone chimed and he glanced down. 

**_Balthy <3;_ **

_I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you._

_Yeah_ , Dakota replied, turning his attention back to the TV. They would have a lot of missed time to make up for 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
